Rechazada
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Iris Wild ha entrado a su último año en el bachillerato y en su nuevo grupo encuentra viejos amigos y conocidos, así como hace nuevos amigos...el problema es que al juntarse con tres chicas en general, la vieja gloria de semestres anteriores será transformada en una letal repulsión que le afecta a la chica ¿Podrá superar Iris el ser rechazada?


Hola! ¡Al fin algo sobre Pokémon! Creo que me tomé en serio mi regreso al fandom de Avatar xD He tenido muchos problemas; emocionales, escolares pero siempre con humor de escribir para desahogarme ¡Ah, pero en fin! Creo que es hora de compartirles mi drama...

Odio admitirlo pero este drama está basado en un suceso de la vida real y pocos sabrán cuál fue la base...en fin, ¡Hoy es Halloween y no tengo nada qué hacer y mañana es Día de Muertos y si tengo mucho qué hacer! Así que, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rechazada<em>**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p><em>Sólo era una sencilla pregunta. ¿Por qué me tratan así?<em>

Iris vio como la ignoraban olímpicamente aquellos con los que rió en semestres anteriores, quienes cuando se burlaban de sus errores lo hacían para animarla a reírse de ella misma para calmarse, aquellos que la veían más como un ejemplo a seguir en algunas clases y como un pupilo en algunas otras.

Ahora era simplemente una apestada.

Es cierto que para la alta, y morena chica de largo y tupido cabello color morado, la escuela jamás fue de su agrado. La odiaba, incluso después de haber tenido a un exnovio ahí y viejos amigos a los que rara vez les hablaba, pero ya no más. Sólo le gustaba ir por los amigos que la hacían sentir bien en su nuevo grupo.

Áquellos que aquel fatídico día fueron separados gracias al estúpido sistema. Es cierto que Dawn y Serena, sus mejores amigas ya no iban a estar ahí pero, al menos tenía a viejos conocidos…o eso creía.

En la primera clase, buscó a sus amigas, aquellas a los que días antes preguntó por sus horarios y dolosamente supo que no podría ver más que en algunos momentos donde no tuvieran clases…pero las buscó. Platicó con ellas, todo tranquilo. Era divertido estar con ellas de nuevo, lo triste llegó cuando tuvo que irse a su clase, ahí se encontró a Georgia, una vieja amiga de la que no sabía por meses, ella veía eso como la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella y recuperarla como amiga, pero entonces, pasó. Nuevo grupo para la clase de economía, nadie interesante, nadie a quién le importara…eso fue bueno.

Después, cayó en la cuenta, después de las dos clases en las que estuvo con ese grupo, fue a su clase de arquitectura, donde vio a viejas amistades, oportunidad perfecta para hablarles, preguntarles cómo estuvo todo, en fin, todo. Incluso el mejor del que estuvo enamorada un tiempo, Ash Ketchum, incluso pudo hablar con él. Todo iba bien, iba a ser un buen semestre para luchar por su sueño.

Pero…todo cambió cuando ellas se acercaron.

Millet era una chica fresa, de esas que Iris no soportó en cuanto vio, y que sintió horrible cuando Georgía se empezó a juntarse, pero a veces le valía, tenía a sus amigos con ella, a sus viejos amigos, aquellos que eran los mismos de siempre, que la apoyaban y que ella apoyaba, era hermoso. Nada había cambiado. Burgundy era la típica que prefería flojear, que en cuanto Iris conoció también empezaba a odiar, pero a partir de que ella empezó a simpatizar con las tres, todo cambió.

Primero: No más apoyo de parte de sus "amigos", miradas con desdén, hablar mal de ella. Segundo: Burlarse de ella con al afán de molestarla, ignorarla a ella. Tercero: Sus amigas preferían juguetear en clase que poner atención, Iris no. Una llamada de atención del profesor de Matématicas a sus amigas, el grupo miró a Iris como si ella también tuviera la culpa.

En inglés, de nuevo. Ya no era la estrella que todos trataban de alabar, era la presumida con amigas insoportables que por siempre sería la burla del grupo. Ni una sola palabra de apoyo, ni un solo aplauso, sólo, burlas. Inclusive Ash le estaba dando la espalda. Ya nadie quería trabajar con ella, hablar con ella era insoportable. Y ella no entendía por qué.

Aunque ella ya veía eso como un problema, un día, pensó que era ella la del problema. Un día festivo en el cual ella fue a la escuela por obligación, cambió todo su mundo. Aquellos que la miraron feo, de nuevo riendo, de nuevo apoyándola, pero lo curioso…sus amigas no estaban cerca…¿Esa era suficiente razón?

_"__Claro, ellas" _

Y si encontró razón, Millet era insoportable, no la podías callar a veces, pero con ella podías platicas a gusto. Con Georgia no había problema, Burgundy la influenciaba y también era irritante, pero las únicas con las que Iris podía estar. A veces le gustaba más estar sin ellas, porque sus compañeros volvían a ser amigos.

La morena pensaba que siempre iba a ser así, y eso era seguro, cuando se cometió lo que ella llama "La gran traición"

Iris llegó a la escuela, mañana por la tarde, viernes. Todo era de flojera…pero se dio cuenta de una anormalidad cuando vio su salón:

–No están –susurró. –Iré a ver.

Subió escaleras, se encontró a Burgundy, con Georgia.

–Hola chicas.

–Hola Iris.

–Hola Iris.

–¿Han visto a alguien? Yo no –me asusté.

–Yo no –en Georgia se notó también algo de preocupación. –Tal vez ya está arriba.

–Si te soy honesta, no creo –alegó Burgundy. –Vámonos.

Las tres caminaron, entonces, Millet se le unió. No habló, solo caminó detrás de ella. Cuando entraron, salón vacío y la maestra viéndolo con sorpresa.

–¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Hoy no había clase.

Ahí estaba todo de nuevo. Nadie la quería, ni a ella ni a sus amigas.

_"__Los odio"_

Desde entonces, siempre eran días malos. Siempre le iba mal, llegaba a dormir, siempre que trataba de esforzarse, siempre era distraída, y eso ya no era bueno. Iba a afectarle un día.

Luego, llegó algo que la terminó por ofender. La creación del grupo en Facebook al cual no fue incluida. De todos modos lo buscó y fue agregada pero ya no quería ni verlo por miedo a que alguien hablara mal de ella.

–No quiero esto. –después, siguió hablando con sus amigos en Facebook.

Un día, ella ya no pudo más, se sentía sola, dolida. Tenía un examen de química para el cual no pudo hacer su clásico repaso antes de un examen, el repaso que siempre la salvaba, pero Millet no la dejó estudiar. Y naturalmente reprobó. No importa cuánto, cuánto intentara luchar y recordarse que era por ella y no por nadie más. Ella no podía.

–No quiero más, se acabó. –llegó a su cama y se tiró en ella para luego ponerse en posición fetal, entonces Iris lloró.

Lloró porque sabía que mientras Burgundy, Georgia y Millet estuvieran cerca, nadie, nadie iba a dirigirle palabra, ni siquiera verla a los ojos, que mientras Ash estuviera cerca, no iba a estar bien, pero…ella debía soportar aquel martirio de ser ignorada durante tres meses y todo, para salir bien librada del bachillerato y lograr su sueño para estar con quien ese momento era el amor de sus 17 años de vida….el famoso chef Cilan Green. Todo era por llegar a él.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Si esta historia tendrá secuela, yo supongo que sí, yo les aviso n.n La verdad, cómo dije, esto SÍ está basado en la vida real...luego sabrán por qué. Ya había escrito algo así antes con "Rolling Girl" pero como recuerdan, con este fic pretendí defender a Serena pero con este, mostrarle al mundo una historia...<p>

¡Pero ya, cero seriedad! xD

Anyway, en verdad, llevo desde septiembre escribiendolo pero jamás me di cuenta que ya lo había acabado xD Puede que lo vean simple y hasta sin sentido, es porque ya quería compartirla y saber qué opinan de ella, ya después haré uno de mis típicos fics que simulan ser decentes xD

Ahora, aclaraciones: Iris es una simple chica, que fue la mejor amiga de Ash pero Ash rápidamente la rechazó, entonces Iris se enamoró de Cilan...de eso trata más o menos la secuela que nunca acabé xD. Pero un favor, no odien a Ash. Lo basé en una mala persona cuando sabemos que Ash no es para nada una mala persona xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
